Forgiveness
by anundecidedteen
Summary: Because Uchiha Sasuke wasn't one for happy endings.


**New story when I should be working on my others I haven't updated in about...six months almost. Sorry.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Whenever I make an original character, I always use names that pertain to either the character themselves or the story, props to whoever guesses the significance of these characters. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Bang!<em>

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

There was a moment of silence before a frustrated sigh was heaved. "Lazy, good-for-nothing…" The mutterings continued as she agilely flipped a senbon out of her holster and inserted into the simple lock. A few moments of jiggling and a familiar click was heard.

A satisfied smirk flickered as the weapon was quickly put back into place. With a slender hand, she lightly pushed the door open. Her nose wrinkled as the door creaked open, letting a foul odor fill the air. She breathed heavily through her nose, turned her head and took one last large gulp of fresh air before marching through the rancid door.

She stood for a moment in the dark entryway, blinking twice to adjust her eyes to the darkness, before stepping out of the genkan, not bothering to remove her shoes. After two steps, she stopped again, looking left, into the empty kitchen, and then right, into the living area.

Her eyes narrowed as a scowl made itself present on her fair features. Practically stomping, she stopped just short of the occupied couch and kicked it once, hard.

"Get up." The harsh command elicited no response. She resisted the urge to growl in frustration. It was already bad enough she was sent on this task.

She kicked the couch again, harder; knowing that no matter how unresponsive he was, if she dare touch him, she would be walking out with more than one injury. "I said get the _fuck_ up."

One dark, blood-shot eye appeared, fixating her with a glare that matched her own. "What." The irritation that seeped through the roughened voice made the smirk flicker across her face once more.

"The Hokage is summoning you for a mission briefing." He turned his head into the couch cushion and let out a barely audible grunt. She made a face at the back of his head; her small tongue darting out momentarily. The couch's occupant swung his legs over the edge of the couch, an old spring squeaking at his movements, and rubbed his hands over his face in an effort to wake up.

The kunoichi crossed her arms over her chest and adjusted her weight to one foot as she scanned the empty bottles on the low table before the couch. Her nose wrinkled in disgust once more. "It smells like stale sake and sex in here." The whole place reeked of it. The man's face lifted from his hands to regard her. She raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

"Does your mother know you have sex?" She sneered at him.

"You don't have to do it to know it, idiot." The insult was muttered lowly as she turned to leave. When she exited the apartment, she made sure to slam the old door extra hard. She could imagine the scowl following her and she smiled.

At the end of the stairs, she hopped the last two steps and landed lightly in the dirt road. A sigh escaped her as she began her journey back to the tower. She hated how far away he lived from the center of the village; he was almost on the wall on the shady side of town. Her dark brows tilted down in thought. It was strange he should choose to live there since it was a known fact that he was one of the highest paid shinobi of the village: a direct result from taking on strictly class A and S missions, and therefore could live in a nicer part of town. Or maybe he could invest in some nice furniture, she thought back to how the couch squeaked as he moved. Her eyes narrowed at the encounter. She never understood how such a despicable man could be one of the village's leading protectors, leading soldiers, when he was drunk more often than not. "Che." It was ridiculous that that is what they had to show for their shinobi talent.

An arm swung around her shoulders. "A shinobi should always be on their guard, I could have just as easily killed you." Dark eyes slid over to the new companion as she shrugged the appendage off.

"It is equally detrimental if a shinobi doesn't know how to mask their chakra. I could sense you a mile away." She watched a perfect smile form, and a flutter went through her belly.

"There you go with those big words again." The boy flipped his head to get the rusty-colored hair out of his eyes. A small frown formed on her lips.

"You should cut it." He flashed the smile again with the same reaction from her.

"Nah, this is how I get all the babes." She snorted as she turned her head forward once more.

"That's stupid. Your hair should not determine how good-looking you are, and if that is how most girls determine how to pick their boyfriends; then they are all idiots."

A slight chuckle made the corner of her lips twitch. "Your hair is getting pretty long, are you going to cut it soon?" She grabbed a lock of hair, watching her fingers run the length of it before grasping the ends, about three inches below her shoulders.

"No, I like this length. It's a new look." He didn't respond, but out of the corner of her eye she saw his hands slide into his pockets, an indication that he would continue walking with her for a while. As they continued their journey into the heart of the city, the streets slowly got more crowded.

"So why were you on that side of town?" She could hear the curiosity in his voice, and rolled her eyes.

She side-stepped around a large woman with a baby as she answered, "My mother made me work in the Hokage tower today,"

"Punishment for last night?" She narrowed her eyes at his cheeky grin, it was his fault anyways.

"_Yes_," he closed his mouth as his cheeks puffed with a restrained laugh. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she wished harm onto him. "_Anyways, _the Hokage sent me to retrieve Sasuke." She was conscious of her lips twisting down into another scowl as she heard her companion sigh beside her. She glanced over to see his green eyes lowered into a confused expression.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know!" Her exclamation turned a few heads around them, and one person ducked out of the way of her arm waving in exasperation. She ignored them all. "Why would he send me when he knows how I feel?"

She turned her head away in an attempt to regain her composure. She bit the side of her cheek and counted to ten when she felt a slight brush along her arm. Without looking she shook the affection off. Out of the corner of her eye again she saw the hand return to his pocket, and let out a silent breath of relief that he would not push it this time.

"I hate the affect he has on you." She didn't catch the sudden seriousness of his voice, or she chose to ignore it.

She continued walking and airily asked, "Who, Naruto?"

"No, Your father." She came to a stop, her features twisted in fury as she rounded on him.

Her fists clenched tightly as she lowly demanded, "_Don't_ call him that." His forest green eyes calmly regarded her, contrasting their personalities, and she breathed while trying to relax her muscles. "He isn't my father. He's nothing but a drunk lucky enough to inherit a bloodline."

His lips parted slightly before he closed them again, she knew this trait of his, he was thinking about what exactly to say, and she waited for him to speak while trying to relax. He stepped closer to her and lowered his voice while looking straight into her eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you, but it is true. Whenever you come into contact with him, or talk about him, your personality changes. You become this spiteful…_thing_ and I know that isn't who you are."

She cast her eyes downwards, silently acknowledging his words. "I know, but you just can't understand how much he…hurts us." She turned her gaze up to his, imploring him. "He uses my mother like she is a fuck toy, and turns her into this…pathetic thing." Her voice wavered as she spoke; she loved her mother and looked up to her in every way, except when it came to him.

Then she hated her.

"I know babe, but just forget about him, he isn't good enough for any of you." The corner of her lips twitched at his attempt to cheer her up. Quickly she wiped her hand across her cheek as she turned away, intent on continuing back to the tower.

When he followed, a delighted warmth spread through her. He wasn't always so understanding when she got into one of her moods. After a few moments of silence, she looked over at him with a smile. "So how did the mission go?"

He nodded slowly. "Well, accomplished with no injuries." She nodded as well, but she didn't really expect any less. Jin was one of the most skilled shinobi of her generation, although his family restricted him from joining ANBU, he easily completed A ranked missions weekly it seemed. "Am I going to see you tonight?" She tossed her head side-to-side before shrugging.

"I don't know. We should probably give my mom some time to calm down first." He made a noise as if to dismiss her reasoning, causing her to turn her gaze to him with a raised brow. She watched the definition of his jaw as he spoke.

"She doesn't know you were out with a boy, let alone me, so I don't know what you're so worried about." When he turned his gaze to her, they held that sparkle in them he normally got when they were alone. She fought to contain her blush as her belly flipped.

"My mom isn't an idiot. Even if I told her I was training she didn't buy it, hence why I'm working for Naruto today." He playfully pouted at her for a few moments before becoming serious once more. They came to the intersection in front of the tower, and he paused, causing her to stop as well.

"I told my mom I would be home right after my mission for some dinner, or something." He rolled his eyes, causing her lips to tilt up into a soft smile.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you later?" He flashed his amazing smile and nodded before taking a step closer to her and leaning down. Alarmed, she quickly stepped away from him with wide eyes. His brows tilted in confusion.

"What you aren't going to kiss me goodbye?" Her opened mouth closed into a hard line.

"No, you know how I feel about public displays, it's disgusting." His mouth twisted, an indication that he was irritated with her. She crossed her arms in defense.

He stepped closer again and softly questioned, "Is it because of our ages? I know it sometimes bothers you-"

"No it's not because of our ages." Her eyebrows twisted down in exasperation. "Two years is not a big deal, especially with our lifestyles." His eyes lit with a little more anger.

"Than what is it, it's just a little peck?" It unnerved her when he was irritated with her. She never liked it when someone was angry with her, besides the obvious exception. Lead pooled in her belly.

"I…I don't know." He straightened after her quiet whisper. A huff of angry air slowly released from his nostrils.

"That's bull, and you know it." She tightened her jaw in defense, and her dark eyes narrowed at him as her frustration grew.

"What, are you trying to guilt-trip me into kissing you? Just because you are a little horny and I refused to see you tonight?"

His face closed down into a controlled mask. The only other time she had seen this was on a mission with him, and immediately she felt remorse for it, but she was too stubborn to back down, and she held her determined face in place. Slowly he advanced on her and her body tensed as he leaned low. She could feel his hot breath on her ear, giving her goose bumps as he spoke.

"No. But it would be nice to know that you think of me more than your secret _fuck toy_." When he pulled back, she narrowed her eyes into slits, catching his reference.

"Fuck you." His lips twisted up into a smirk, unnatural to his normally jovial face, before he turned away.

She watched him round the corner before she let out a deep breath to calm her racing heart, her hurting heart, and continued on her way. "Shit."

This wasn't the first time Jin brought up his displeasure about keeping their relationship a secret, but never had he gotten so angry about it. The corners of her mouth twisted down. She wasn't embarrassed by him, or about what people would say if they saw them together- she scowled as she took the steps two at a time- or worried about the crap Naruto would give her, but whenever he came on to her like that in public, panic would grip her, and she would feel the need to flee.

Funny, she always thought of herself as a fight type of person.

"What do you look so sour about?" She raised her widening eyes from the carpeted floor of the Hokage office to quickly lock eyes with crinkled blue. Relief to discover he was joking washed over her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Harde. har. har." The sarcastic response was met with chuckles, causing her lips to widen into a smile. She made her way over to the desk and plopped down on top of it, swinging her legs like she'd done since when she was a little girl as she looked over at the blond.

"I told him you wanted him." The blond bowed his head in a single nod.

"Yeah, he left just before you got here." Relief flooded through her chest at missing the encounter. The weight of her superior's gaze caused her to carefully look back over at him. She raised an expectant eyebrow, and after a moment he began.

"What happened?" She sighed at his understanding gaze. Directing her eyes to his armrest, she noticed how it frayed at the seams as a small smile worked onto her face.

"I wish you were my dad." She tensed after the confession, not knowing where the emotions came from; this meeting with Sasuke went well compared to ones in the past. She sniffed slightly and hopped down from the desk, whipping one hand quickly across her cheeks as she made her way to one of the large windows.

"Kai-Chan…" Looking unseeingly out the window, she focused on the sounds of Naruto rising from the chair and making his way hesitantly towards her. She crossed her arms over her chest, clasping her elbows roughly as he put his arm lightly over her shoulders. "You know, Sasuke, he…" He paused, and she turned her head away from him, annoyed when she had to sniff.

"What, he tries? He doesn't. He cares for us? Che, yeah right." Her voice was low, clogged with tears. Mentally she admonished herself in her weakness. It had been fifteen years, and still she was crying over a man that should be dead to her, who practically was dead to her.

She felt as well as heard the man beside her breath deeply. "I know he can be a jerk, well more like a complete asshole, but Sasuke really doesn't know how to be anything else." She turned towards him, simultaneously slipping out of his embrace at the same time. He rushed to continue, "I don't mean that means he shouldn't have to try. I'm saying he doesn't know _how_ to try. When we were younger, some things really messed him up. More than you can understand." Instead of feeling comforted, anger whirled.

"Do you know how hard it is to be a little girl and not understand why her father has nothing to do with her, why he ignores her? You think that doesn't mess a person up?" Blue eyes lowered, but she harshly continued, "At least he had the luxury of knowing his parents loved him when they were alive." With that, she turned to leave, not caring that she was required to stay another hour at least, no, she had bared too much of herself today. She just wanted to go home and sulk in bed.

"Kai." She paused just before the door at the sound of his voice. Her body tensed in the silence as she anticipated his words. "He does love you." Her obsidian eyes squeezed shut at the statement, her jaw hardening to resist the quiver.

"Not even a fool could believe that, Hokage-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, another angsty, emotional journey. I hope you guys enjoyed the point of view, most if not all of the story will be in this character's point of view. I look forward to seeing what you guys have to say.<strong>


End file.
